As mobile computing devices have become more central to users' everyday lives, it is not uncommon for a user to carry his/her mobile computing device nearly everywhere him or her. For example, users often carry their mobile computing devices with them at home, at work, church, and at social events.
Also, it is common for users to carry many identification cards because it is very common for certain environments (e.g. commercial or governmental) to require valid identification.
Various systems exist that allow users to store credit cards or other identification cards on their cellular phone. However, these systems do not synchronize with databases of qualified certificate authorities for authorizing an identification card using a user's device. For example, using current systems, a virtually stored driver's license cannot be presented as a valid ID if the original and physical ID card is not present.
Therefore, there exists a need for a mobile identification card system that allows users to carry valid identification through their personal electronic devices.